In certain electronic devices and computers, one or more components may be removable to facilitate service or upgrades. These removable components generally receive power and function with other components during operation of the electronic device or computer. As a result, it is generally recommended to shut-down the entire electronic device or computer prior to removing these components. Unfortunately, some users may remove components without first shutting down the electronic device or computer.